Stay My Baby
by Sparky2295
Summary: Sam spent everyday of the summer with Freddie, since Carly was in Yakima. And everyday she spent with Freddie, the more she started to fall in love with him. Will he stay her baby? Find out!


**New story called Stay My Baby… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stay My Baby by Miranda Cosgrove and I don't own iCarly… **

**A.N.: This story just popped into my head so… Yeah, enjoy this Seddie one shot! By the way, this story is told in all Sam's POV! **

Chapter 1: Stay My Baby

(_Italics_= Miranda singing)

_Summer love isn't meant to be And it's only fantasy That's what everyone's telling me Stay my baby Even though it's a little rushed Let me know that you'll keep in touch If you don't it'll hurt too much Stay my baby _

==Sam's POV==

They were right… Summer love isn't meant to be… I mean I loved hanging around Freddie while Carly was in Yakima.. I'm scared I'm going to get hurt, like I did with Jonah or Pete, but I completely trust Freddie. I mean I never had this much fun before, and now I don't want it to stop, but Carly's coming back from Yakima tomorrow and school starts the next day. I want to be with Freddie, and I can't get him out of my head. I don't know whether I need therapy, or I have to go to the doctor, because I caught a good case of the love bug.

_Oohooh Tell me right nowOohooh How it's going downEverything will be okayEverything will be alrightI know that it will go my wayIf you stay my baby (stay my baby)I'm never gonna give you upI'm never gonna have enoughSo now 'til foreverStay my baby (stay my baby)_

I walk over to Freddie's to tell him how I feel. I knock on his apartment door, and he answers with his usual smile.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" He asked, letting me walk into his apartment.

"I gotta tell you something. It's important." I told him, with a serious look.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Ever since we started hanging out, I started to have…**feelings** for you…. And I was scared to tell you, because I thought you wouldn't care, and you'd still have a crush on Carly an-" I was interrupted by Freddie crashing his lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and finished the kiss. It was way better than the first, and I knew my face was hot and I was blushing. Freddie looked deep into my eyes and smiled.

"I've had the same feelings and same thing to be scared about, except you didn't have a crush on Carly." He said with a grin.

"Really?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Yes." He said, smiling.

"Aw." I said, leaning in for another kiss.

We kissed and cuddled for the rest of the night. Freddie's mom was at a convention for some parenting thing, so we could do whatever we wanted.

_Now that I've gone back to schoolAll I do is think of youSitting up here in my roomGoing crazyBut then you callGets me through it allEvery time I hear you sayStay my baby_

==2 days later==

I sit in school, waiting for the bell to ring, so I could go home.. And Freddie would call me! School is so boring, and all I can do is think of him… All I see in my mind is Freddie… Freddie…. My nerd…. *smiles* Then as I'm daydreaming, I hear the bell finally ring. I cheer mentally and rush out of the room. I run home, and get my homework done, so I'm not distracted while talking to Freddie on my cell phone.

I finished all my homework, (For once) and waited for Freddie to call me. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Sam, it's Carls. Just wanted to remind you to do your homework, and we have iCarly rehearsals tonight, and tomorrow night, and Friday night we have the final show, alright?" Carly told me.

"Yes mother." I replied. "I'll be there later with Freddie, k?" I told her.

"K, bye!" She said.

"Bye." I replied and shut my phone. I waited a little more and felt my phone vibrated again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey beautiful." Freddie told me.

I blushed. "Hi. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just finishing up some homework, thinking of you. How about you? What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Same." I replied.

"Awesome. So you want to come over to my apartment, before the show? Then we can go to Carly's together." He told me.

"Sure! Be over in a few, okay?" I told him, as I got my coat and shoes on.

"Okay." He told me, hanging up the phone.

I ran out of my house from my drunk mother, and ran to Freddie's apartment.

_Everything will be okayEverything will be alrightI know that it will go my wayIf you stay my baby (stay my baby)I'm never gonna give you upI'm never gonna have enoughSo now 'til foreverStay my baby (stay my baby)Stay my baby - Stay my baby (Ohoh ohoh)Stay my baby - Stay my baby_

_Tell me right nowHow it's going downEverything will be okayEverything will be alrightI know that it will go my wayIf you stay my baby (stay my baby)I'm never gonna give you upI'm never gonna have enoughSo now 'til foreverStay my baby (stay my baby)_

Freddie put his arms around me, and I knew he was mine.

"Freddie?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I will be everything you ever wanted, if you stay my baby." I told him.

"Sam," He began. "I will always stay your baby." He told me with a smile.

I smiled at Freddie, and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him, and then felt a buzz in his pocket. He broke the kiss and looked at the text. It was from Carly, saying it's time for an iCarly rehearsal. He smiled and took my hand and kissed it lightly. I blushed, and we walked over to Carly's. I can't believe that I'll always be with that nerd that lived across from my best friend.

_Stay my baby (Stay my baby)Stay my baby (Stay my baby)Stay my babyNo, I'm never gonna give you upI'm never gonna have enoughSo now 'til foreverStay my babyStay my baby_

I will always stay with my baby, and my baby will always will stay with me.

**Well? How did you like it? I hope you liked it. I hope you didn't think it was rushed. Please review! Thanks!**

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
